Trapped
by Samuel Winchester
Summary: This fic is based around the Episode, Born under a Bad Sign. But just with a little Twist WincestOne Shot


Trapped

Genre: Angst, Supernatural.

Warning: Strong sexual content, incest, Rape.

A/N/Summary: This fic is based around the Episode, Born under a Bad sign, But it will be a little different then the episode itself. Me and my girlfriend roleplay Supernatural, and I RP Sam. Anyhow we did that eppy, but added her in as a friend of the boys, whom Sam secretly Loves. But when he goes all evil, he goes after her instead of Joe. And there will be Wincest in this as well. Therefore, this is a One-Shot fic but it could turn into more, if you all ask nicely.

After Role-playing this with Alexis, I got an idea to make it into a story. Please R&R and don't flame. Cause that is just childish.

Sam stood there, peering at Dean through those tear stained eyes. His breathing coming out in sharp gasps. He watched Dean as he raised the shot gun, the barrel aiming at his head. Those hands of the younger Winchester pleading with his older brother. He could feel it, borrowing away at him from the inside. He knew if Dean did not do something soon, then it would be too late.

"Dean! Please, just shoot me. Just do it. I do not want to hurt you. Hell I do not want to hurt anyone at all."

Those green eyes of the baby brother became tear soaked and wounded as he watched Dean drop the gun to his side, turning his back toward Sam. It could not come at a worse moment. He needed the take no prisoners Dean right now, the one that would shoot first and ask questions later.

"I can't do it, Sam. You are all I got Left. You cannot ask me to do this, not now, not ever."

Sam reached out a shaky, pleading hand toward his brother. He could feel it burrowing into the back of his mind. That darkness was lurking there, and the thought of killing that hunter. Taking another persons life was to overwhelming for the good brother.

He was not cut out for this, not like Dean. He could still see and taste the blood on the back of his mind. The look of that guys eyes burning into his memory. He could not do this any more, not again. He picked up the gun, fingering the bottom as plans of taking his own life screamed inside his head.

Dean stood absolutely still, his eyes roaming over every inch of the wall before him. He could not believe Sam was asking him to do this. Too take his life, like he did not matter, but he knew damn well that he did matter. He dropped the shotgun onto the bed at his right.

He was not going to loose someone else, not now and not ever. He heard Sam shifting his footing behind him. Knowing he was about to start begging him to do it again. Yea Dean admitted It.; he was scared as hell that this was it. The big deal the Demon kept raving about. However, even if it was, no way was he going to let this happen.

Not as long as he was alive. Not as long as he was breathing, would he ever let that Demon win. He took a sharp breath as he prepared too turn around and face Sam. He was expecting to see pain filled, and pleading eyes.

"Well then big brother, you're going to regret it later."

That was not Sam's regular voice. There was something haunting to it, something dark loomed there. Dean started to turn, to try and face what he knew in his gut would be staring back at him. Even if it was, it was not as if Dean would not fight like hell to get him back.

Before he could move a muscle however, he felt a sharp pain rip through his head. Spilling him to the ground below. His vision going black as the last thing he saw before he passed out was the dirty white Nikes of Sam's walking out the door.

The roadside saloon had finally emptied out that evening and Alexis Washington was just starting to wipe down the tables. Her feet felt like they were on fire and her back felt like it was going to break if she barely moved it. But she didn't really mind too much, it was money and on top of that.

She got to have some fun on the side. She had been drawn into hunting ever since her dad was taken by a demon at the young age of 11. Her mom had taken it hard and this caused Alexis to take care of her family from then on. It wasn't long ago that her mom had passed away, leaving her all alone.

She sighed as she heard the bell chime above the big oak doors. She had completely forgotten to lock up that evening. She turned around to tell the person that they were closed when those blue-green eyes settled on the brown haired male that lurked in the doorway.

She gave a soft smile as she threw her bar towel over her shoulder. Alexis had met the Winchesters through there father. He had needed them to assist her with a case back in Arizona. But all she wanted was someone to help get her clothes clean, and ever since then she was in good with both the Brothers. Her eyes twinkled as she walked over to the tall brunette. He gave a cocky smirk as he reached out a hand to trace over her face with the tip of his finger. She flinched just a little.

This was new to her, at least from Sam it was. Dean was always slapping her on the ass or hitting on her. But Sam. he was the good one. He always flirted in his own way, but as far as touching, that never was the case. She stepped back, peering into his eyes.

"Sam. Are you ok, cause you never.."

She was cut off as he scooped his fingers around her fore arm and pulling her to a near by table. He forcefully set her down as he walked up behind her. He bent over her, his frame lurching right above her head. His hands gripping the back of the chair she set in.

His lips moved down behind her head, brushing ghostly past her ear and the rim of his lips passing over her neck just enough to raise the hairs on the back of her neck. She had to admit that she was falling for Sam, and she even had thoughts of being with him.

However, he was clearly not ready yet, and she was no bar slut. He laughed, and there was something off about it. His tongue snaked out of his mouth and licked the bottom lip of his own. His eyes narrowed some, watching her body react to the sensation of his touch.

"You want me, Alexis. I can feel it, and fuck I can even smell it."

She jerked when she felt his hand clamp around her arm tightly, pulling her back into the chair so that he could run his lips over the curve of her neck, his hands slipping seductively under her coat. He breathed her in, closing his eyes gently as he heard her moan under her breath. She was trying to fight the pleasure, deny what she really wanted to do.

She shut her eyes and tried to remind herself that this wasn't Sam, it had to be the dark part of him. Cause Sammy would never do this. I mean yea, she always had a suspicion that he liked her, but he would find some cute subtle way of telling her, but she had to admit, he was turning her on right now.

He moved his hand underneath her shirt, his fingers grazing against her bare flesh. The taste of her skin screaming inside his head as he finally stopped teasing her with the rim of his lips and actually wrapped his mouth around her neck, claiming her. His teeth biting just enough to leave a mark.

This time she couldn't help but react, her hand running behind her to sink into his hair. Her head going back onto his shoulder. He smirked as he removed her shirt in a quick motion. That dangerous side of Sam's was starting to heat up now, his eyes flamed as he pulled her body from the chair and pressed himself into her backside.

She made a soft moan as his lower half pushed against her bottom, the warmth enough to make her come already. She gave a sighing plea as she tried to break free from her own lust. Sam was a friend; she could not give into his dark side so easily. Or, could she?

She shook her head fighting back the heat that claimed her, at the pleasure that engulfed her. His hand slipping beneath the cloth of her black jogging pants. The fingers teasing the top of her waist, his mouth moved to her shoulder, sucking and biting along it. His other hand came to join the other one.

She took a deep breath as he moved his hands down her flat muscular stomach, taking her pants with him. His fingers tracing the very top of her bikini under wear, his hips began to swivel, pushing up into her, those fingers breaking through the lace of the panties and found there way down to meet the fine pubic hairs.

She felt her mouth scream open as she felt a moan fighting to tear from her. She fought within herself to muster up the strength to push away from him, her breathing coming out in short gasps. Her eyes were still clouded over with want and lust. She raised her eyes to find his full of anger and bitterness.

He moved up to her, gripping her arm as he threw her back into the bar. His eyes were so much different from his usual sweet ones. She had to keep back the tears that sprang forth, nagging her.

He pinned her so hard to the wood that she felt it cut into her. Those raging eyes were insane and even sexy at that same time. She gave a small groan as she felt him start to swivel his hips into her own. His lips pursed in anger.

"You know you want to fuck me. Or is it, Dean you want. Face it baby, Dean is too loose. Not to mention he wants me. But I really think it is me you want."

He started as he started to gyrate into her harder, making her eyes witch to a hundred different emotions. He was right, she did, god did she, but not this way. He pinned her hands to above her head as he leaned in closer, forcing himself between her legs.

" I can smell it and goddamn baby, I want to fuck you too. I have since we first met, wanted to fuck you right there. I don't see why I didn't." He froze, he seemed to be thinking and that's when his eyes flamed. "Oh that's right, cause my other side is a pussy!"

He screamed, the back of his hand connected with the side of her face, blood leaking down her face to drip to the cold cement floor below. Pain filled her eyes as she let her head rock to the side and stay there. She didn't want to move anymore, didn't want to hurt Sam.

He made a hurt look as he traced the whelp on her face attentively. Genuine concern radiate from his eyes for a second and she thought maybe he was back too normal. But he spoke and she could tell that it was far from over.

"Ohhh I am sorry, I really didn't mean to do that. I just hate when stuff like that happens, don't you. It didn't have to be that way."

His eyes flashed with evil and a sneer crawled over his features.

"Or maybe it did."

He said as he pulled her up on the bar, crawling over her. Those sadistic eyes pulled out the Hunting knife from his belt as he rested all his weight on his left elbow. Something dangerous gleamed back at her as she eyed the knife. He ran the tip of it over her lips, and down her chin to land onto her chest, where he let it play along her cleavage.

"What do you want with me anyway? You are going to kill me Sam?"

He smirked, as he moved between her legs. His eyes drinking her all in as he moved his hand under the bra.

"No Alexis, I just want to fuck you hard, real hard. Ohh and did I mention, I like Blood."

He said as he raised the knife above his head, his hand ready to bring it across her tender flesh when he heard a movement to his left. He cut his eyes over and found Dean, gun rose as he stalked toward Sam.

"Sam, let her go."

Sam flew off her, his eyes welling up again. He gripped the knife tight in his hands and those eyes of his softened back to there normal state. He glanced over at Alexis and then back at Dean.

"Dean, do it,!" he wailed, his body trembling. "I told you I can't control it. Shoot me Damn it!"

Dean blinked, flinching as he drew the trigger back a hair and stopped. There was just something wrong here. He could never harm a hair on Sam's head. He closed his eyes only a second, when he opened them; he saw those dark eyes of Sam's returning.

"I gave you a chance Dean and you failed. However, I think you want me to kill Alexis. Cause if she is out of the way, you can have me all to yourself, isn't that right? Admit it Dean, you want me. You got a craving for Sam Alamode, and don't lie, cause I know better."

Dean just stopped, as he dropped the gun to his side. Sam was right, he wanted his brother, wanted him bad. Nevertheless, he would never kill or hurt Alexis. He knew Sam liked her, even though he would never say so.

He looked over at her and gave a pained smile. She returned the smile knowing that Dean was not going to let her die. Sam did not hesitate as he walked up to Dean, while he was distracted him and knocked the gun free from his hands. His massive body weight pinned Dean down to a table and ripped his shirt open.

Those soft lips of Sam is nipping, sucking and biting along Dean's chest and abdomen. It was all Dean could do, not to orgasm now. He wanted Sam so damn bad, but not like this, not while he was all-evil. He tried to make himself throw Sam off him. Nevertheless, it was useless as Sam moved down to his navel gently and ever so slowly sucking along it.

"Tell me you don't want that, Dean. Tell me!"

He heard Sam Demand with much intent. His mouth still busy at the base of his jeans, his fingers taking little time to undo his button and removing it from Dean's waist. He could not move, whether it be the weight Sam was using, or the fact that he was getting Sam right where he wanted him.

"Sam I do want you. But I want you, not this want to be you."

Sam stiffened as he glared up at Dean from between his brother's legs. His eyes held something darker then before.

"Give it up Dean; you are such a terrible scolded he teased as he wrapped his lips around the tip of him, Deans cock popping up at the feel. His hips arching up as Sam slowly licked along the base of it. Those smoldering eyes of Deans closing as he felt Sam engulf him in one swallow, taking him and claiming what he wanted.

He gave a slight groan and wrapped his legs around Sam's shoulders deepening himself in Sam's mouth, he arched his hips once more when he felt the wetness of Sam's mouth leave him and that wet pop as his mouth moved away from him. Dean opened his eyes to find Alexis standing at his feet, broken wine bottle in her hands and a unconscious Sam at her feet.

"I didn't know what to do. I hope he is ok." Her eyes were frantic and scared as she helped Dean, avoiding her eyes from him.

"It's ok Alexis; I think he will be ok. But it depends if it is Sammy we get back, or Him."

He said as he let his eyes fall to the slumped form at there feet.


End file.
